Talion
by Kilimiria
Summary: "Tu donneras vie pour vie, il pour il, dent pour dent, main pour main, pied pour pied, brûlure pour brûlure, meurtrissure pour meurtrissure, plaie pour plaie." Three-Shot, MorMor
1. Il pour il

**Pairing : **James Moriarty / Sebastian Moran (MorMor)

**Rating : **M (sexe et vulgarité)

* * *

"Tu donneras vie pour vie, il pour il, dent pour dent, main pour main, pied pour pied, brûlure pour brûlure, meurtrissure pour meurtrissure, plaie pour plaie."  
_**Loi du Talion**, Ancien Testament, Exode XXI, 23-25_

* * *

**TALION - Partie 1 : Il pour il**

Le chinois lui avait parlé d'un client important, de « premier choix » pour reprendre ses mots. Il n'était pas curieux par nature et n'en avait pas demandé plus. On requérait ses services en Russie sous peu. Il se contenta de noter le rendez-vous et d'empocher sa paye. Une fois dehors, il jeta dans le caniveau le petit lotus de papier noir que l'homme avait insisté pour lui donner. Foutus clans avec leurs règles ancestrales … Incapables de comprendre que le monde avait changé.

Deux semaines plus tard, il entrait dans un banal appartement de la banlieue londonienne où il devait rencontrer son nouveau commanditaire. Les pièces nues se succédaient. De toute évidence, l'endroit n'était pas habité. Il fut accueilli par un type au visage buriné qui le fouilla et vérifia son identité avant de le laisser passer. Ce fut à contrecœur qu'il se sépara de son Walther PPK 83mm amené en gage de sécurité.

Une autre pièce vide l'attendait. Assit sur un fauteuil recouvert d'un drap blanc se tenait un homme de petite taille, aux cheveux sombres, dont le visage gardait quelque chose d'enfantin. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. On lui avait parlé d'un baron du crime : il s'attendait à autre chose que … ça.

L'homme perçut sa surprise et son expression changea : sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus, ses yeux s'assombrirent et un léger ride de colère marqua son front. Il venait de mettre son masque, comprit-il. Le message était évident : ne te fie pas aux apparences, je suis bien plus dangereux que j'en ai l'air.

Sa posture le rendait mal à l'aise : debout, au garde-à-vous dans un espace désespérément vide (certaines habitudes étaient dures à perdre). Il savait que c'était l'effet recherché par son interlocuteur, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

L'homme se mit enfin à parler. Il lui détecta immédiatement un accent irlandais peu prononcé, caché par des années d'exercice. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop se dit-il en lui même.

« On m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, Mr Moran. Ancien colonel radié de l'US Army pour faute grave, sniper parmi les plus doués de la planète, fiable et efficace. C'est un curriculum vitae intéressant. » L'homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône. « Il y a un problème, cependant. » Sa voix était plus traînante. « Voyez-vous, il y a trois genre de personnes que je déteste par dessus tout en ce bas-monde : les américains, les militaires et les militaires américains. Brutaux, vulgaires, fanatiques, arrogants … Avec toutes vos bêtises idéologiques de _Semper Fi_, votre saleté d'amour de la patrie et votre prétention à vous croire au dessus de toutes les autres nations du monde. Pouah. » Son visage était tordu dans une expression sur-jouée de dégoût.

Il lui répondit sur un ton calme : « Parfait, nous n'aurons pas à travailler ensemble. Ca tombe bien : je ne supporte pas les irlandais de petite taille qui tentent désespérément de faire croire qu'ils sont nés à Londres en changeant leur façon de parler et en portant des costumes Westwood hors de prix. »

Après son offense évidente, il se prépara à la riposte, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais son interlocuteur se mit à rire, déformant encore plus son visage dans l'hilarité.

« Vous me plaisez, Sebastian – permettez que je vous appelle ainsi. » Moran savait très bien qu'il n'avait que faire de sa permission. « Vous n'êtes pas comme ces …couards qui me lèchent les bottes à longueur de journée. J'aurais un contrat à vous proposer. Pas une seule cible. Non : un contrat d'exclusivité. Voyez-vous, je manque cruellement d'un assassin digne de ce nom pour régler mes affaires personnelles. Votre fonction inclurait aussi ma protection et la possibilité de petits services pour mes clients. »

Il tapota sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Son homme de main entra, portant un plateau d'argent, désuet dans le vide qui les entouraient. Sur celui-ci, il trouva une simple feuille dactylographiée. Sans préambule, il dirigea son regard vers le montant de son salaire mensuel. Le job était très, très bien payé.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation. En y songeant à nouveau, plus tard, il se rappellerait combien un accord avec le Diable pouvait prendre une apparence anodine.

« Quand je commence ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

L'irlandais leva son regard vers lui avec une lenteur théâtrale. Leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent. Ses entrailles se tordirent sous le coup d'une sensation oubliée depuis longtemps : la peur.

« Tout de suite » fut sa seule réponse.

Moran comprit immédiatement. Il se jeta contre le sol et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, balaya avec une jambe le type silencieux qui s'écrasa sur le plancher. Il se projeta sur sa masse sans attendre et lui assena un coup de poing dans le nez pour l'étourdir, lui en brisant l'arête. Ses phalanges le faisaient souffrir mais il n'en avait cure. Il ressentait un besoin soudain d'impressionner son nouvel employeur. Arrachant le veston de son adversaire, il en extrait son pistolet et n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il enclencha le chargeur et pressa la gâchette. Le coup étant à bout-portant, le crâne de l'homme était comme scindé en deux. Son visage baigna bien vite dans un flot de sang et de cervelle déchiquetée.

« Je préfère travailler plus proprement, en règle générale » fit-il en se relevant du cadavre.

L'irlandais lui rendit un petit sourire appréciateur avant de lui tendre la main : « James Moriarty. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jim. »

C'est à partir de ce moment que tout avait vraiment commencé. Il l'avait suivi. Ce nouveau job était bien plus intéressant. Moriarty, c'était le crime à une toute autre échelle.

Les règles établies étaient simple : il était la marionnette, Jim le marionnettiste. Avant, il n'aurait jamais supporté cet ordre des choses. Avant, il l'aurait tué pour cet affront à sa liberté. Mais rien n'était pareil. L'aura qu'il dégageait rendait tout normal, des courbettes aux humiliations. Sa verve et sa répartie de leur première rencontre s'estompèrent face à l'absolu génie du petit homme. Il était fascinant. Et Sebastian était fasciné.

**ooOoo**

Moran aimait les femmes. Il les aimait séduisantes, enjôleuses, et pour une nuit. Il n'avait jamais de relation sur le long terme. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir son existence aux côtés de quelqu'un. Et Moriarty n'était pas quelqu'un, ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Ils ne voyageaient pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Le réseau de son employeur s'étendait à travers le monde. Un simple coup de fil lui suffisait pour régler une affaire jusque dans l'autre hémisphère.

L'action, la vraie, c'était quand il le quittait. Ses cibles étaient nombreuse, aussi éparpillées que les sbires de Moriarty. Il partait sans un regard et revenait inlassablement, lui présentant avec fierté les preuves de la mort. Il se mit à rechercher son approbation, ses félicitations.

Moran essayait –et ce sans succès- de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Il passait des nuits sans sommeil à ressasser ses émotions. Il était hétéro, merde ! C'aurait dû être aussi simple que cela.

Il en crevait. Et plus il doutait, plus il enchaînait les aventures avec des femmes de touts bords qui succombaient à son charme rude.

Mais tout dérapa. Ce connard fielleux le séduisit et, en bon petit imbécile, il priait à genoux pour en avoir plus. Il voulait son attention, son regard encore plus sur lui pour qu'il en ressente la brûlure et l'étendue de son erreur. Il voulait ce qui arriva cette nuit quand ils allèrent aux delà des limites.

Il avait sa propre chambre dans l'appartement de son employeur. Ses rideaux étaient tirés, ses armes méticuleusement nettoyées et rangées. Le retour du Japon l'avait harassé et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'effondrer dans son lit.

Tout en se déshabillant, il se remémorait sa nuit précédente aux côtés d'une dénommée Tomoyo – ou était-ce Kiyoko ? – qu'il avait rencontrée dans un bar. Elle avait souri à cet étrange occidental au visage dur avant de lui demander son nom. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme – long cheveux noir, délicieux yeux rieurs, poitrine ronde et ferme, petite moue séduisante – il avait prétendu s'appeler James. « Anglais ? » « Anglais. » Après une courte conversation durant laquelle il masqua ses intonations américaines, il l'emmena en taxi jusqu'au _love hotel _le plus proche. Leurs vêtements rejoignirent bien vite le sol et il la pénétra avec empressement pour effacer cette foutue sensation de culpabilité qui le dévorait. Pourtant, à chacun de ses coups de reins lui apparaissait le sourire tordu d'un petit homme en costume Westwood.

Ce fut lui qui vint le déranger. Avec ce même sourire. La porte grande ouverte sur un couloir vide et noir, comme si l'ombre lui dressait une voie royale. Les ténèbres aspirant la lumière ténue de sa lampe de chevet.

Le cœur de Sebastian s'écrasa, et il perdit toute volonté. En un millième de seconde, fragile et irréel, il était contre lui et pressait ses lèvres des siennes. Etonnamment, là où il s'attendait à un rejet suivit d'une mort douloureuse, il sentit la main de son employeur – _son maître _– dans le creux de son dos.

Moriarty n'était pas doux. Il mordait plus qu'il embrassait. Ses rires accompagnaient les gémissements de _son Seb'_. Il ne se donnait pas. Il prenait, arrachait, volait. Et Moran pouvait toujours se répéter qu'il aimait les femmes et rien que les femmes et que ceci était une expérience, par goût du risque, il ne se bernait plus.

Moriarty devint Jim. Et Moran devint l'amant soumis, brûlant d'une passion silencieuse. Perdu.

Puis Sherlock Holmes rejoignit le jeu.

**ooOoo**

Ironie du destin, ce fut lui qui le lui en parla en premier. C'était un de ces matins bénis où Jim s'était assez défoulé toute la nuit pour se monter tendre au réveil. Il se recroquevillait contre lui comme un petit enfant, nichant son visage contre son torse. Ils pouvaient rester ainsi des heures, allongés, parlant de rien – jamais du travail – et souriant comme deux imbéciles heureux.

Moran était parfaitement conscient que pour Jim, ces moment n'étaient qu'une comédie. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans son étrange petite tête. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'un jeu aux règles malsaines, dans lequel il était le maître absolu. Il bougeait les pièces, les pions jetait les dés et décidait de la ligne à suivre. Il jouait seul face au monde et à son ennui. Tout en sachant froidement qu'il était un jouet entre ses mains, il souhaitait voir en ces instants épars la preuve d'un embryon de sentiments dans le cœur mort de Moriarty.

Jim somnolait contre son épaule. Il se redressa soudain, écartant la main de Sebastian qui avait osé s'aventurer dans ses cheveux courts. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix de gamin jaloux. Moran quitta des yeux son Blackberry pour le lui tendre : « c'est un site que j'ai découvert hier. Le site d'un sorte de … de détective privé – comme dans les films – qui résout des enquêtes à la place de Scotland Yard. C'est un genre de dingue surdoué, probablement un bourge vu son nom … »

Le visage de Moriarty s'éclaira d'une curiosité soudaine. D'un geste impérieux, il s'empara du smartphone et fit défiler les pages. Il fronça les sourcils. « Sherlock Holmes … _Sherlock_ Holmes … Un prénom aussi vieillot, ils doivent être de la même famille … »

« Qui ça, ils ? » demanda Moran.

Le criminel consultant ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Le repoussant sans ménagement, il s'extirpa du lit et disparut dans son bureau. Seb soupira. Il ne mesurait pas encore ce qu'il avait déclenché.

Le lendemain, il partit pour Israël. La météo fut étouffante durant les trois semaines où il y resta. Sa peau collait de sueur et les agents du Shin Bhet qu'il traquait étaient très bien protégés. Il y eut une fille, aussi. Beth. Brune splendide, avec un corps sans le moindre défaut. Excitante. S'aurait pu être un coup parfait s'il n'avait pas cette nausée constante et l'impression de trahir Jim. _Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire._

Londres l'accueillit à bras ouvert, dans son plus beau manteau gris. Il y retrouva un Moriarty transformé. Il semblait bouillir d'une impatience nouvelle. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Son appétit sexuel s'en trouvait renouvelé. Il voulait tout, n'acceptait aucune opposition. Et Moran était bien trop heureux de s'offrir.

Enfin il s'expliqua : Sherlock Holmes était le petit frère de Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes ? Le gouvernement britannique à lui seul, bien sûr. Il venait de se trouver un nouveau jeu qui, selon ses dires, serait passionnant. Ses pions prenaient peu à peu place sur l'échiquier avec un but ultime : échec-et-mat aux frères Holmes.

Sebastian l'observa mettre en place sa stratégie, puis donner le départ. La première manche se joua avec un chauffeur de taxi en fin de vie. Pitoyable criminel. Sherlock gagna, mais Jim jubilait. Il s'amusait comme un dément. _Un putain de dément. _

Pour la seconde manche, il mit en jeu les Triades du Lotus Noir. Là encore, ce fut une victoire pour le détective. Et pourtant il était effroyablement divertit. Presque heureux. Le rictus qui lui déchirait le visage était cruel de sincérité. Moran l'observait, déconcerté. La partie lui glissait entre les doigts. Tout ce qu'il y faisait, c'était presser sur la détente et regarder exploser des boîtes crâniennes.

Au troisième round, les choses devinrent encore plus … _tordues. _Jim vint le voir en sifflotant et déposa devant lui un dossier comprenant photos, documents officiels et informations concernant une dénommée Molly Hooper, médecin légiste. Seb n'avait pas pour habitude de poser des questions. Mais cette fois-là, il ne put se retenir : « Tu veux que je descende cette fille ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une grande menace. »

Jim pencha la tête sur le côté, mimant une surprise enfantine. Ses yeux inexpressifs lui déformait le visage. « Non non non ! Pas de cadavre pour la légiste, Sebastian ! » il fit rouler son prénom sur le bout de sa langue. « Je veux que tu séduises cette pauvre petite chose. Tu sais parfaitement comment t'y prendre, _n'est-ce-pas_ ? » Il haussa un sourcil ironique.

Moran avait la gorge sèche. Malgré l'insidieux mauvais pressentiment qui s'emparait de lui, il osa demander : « Pourquoi ? »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un baiser langoureux et un nom chuchoté. « _Sherlock. _»

Le lendemain, il prit le métro jusqu'à St Barth. « Mr Lyon. J'ai été convoqué pour reconnaître un cadavre », annonça-t-il à la réceptionniste. Elle vérifia son nom et lui indiqua la direction de la morgue.

« Mr Lyon ? » demanda une petite voix. Il se retourna et repéra sa cible. Une jeune femme mal assurée, avec un regard fuyant et de longs cheveux raides. Pas son genre. Il lui tendit tout de même la main avec un sourire charmeur. « Enchanté mademoiselle … »

« Hooper » balbutia-t-elle, « je … enchantée aussi … c'est par ici … ». Elle le fit entrer dans la morgue. La lumière blanchâtre des néons lui donnait un air maladif. Elle n'était que passable, mais il lui accorda tout de même une aura attirante quand il l'observa dézipper la housse noire qui renfermait le corps avec un air studieux. Il se demanda comment cette fille avait pu devenir légiste.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au type qu'il avait descendu lui-même la veille, Sebastian entama la conversation. Il parla de Freddie – « oui, c'est bien lui, pas de doute » - son frère adoré avec lequel il était cependant en mauvais termes et – « oh mon Dieu c'est horrible ! » - combien l'appel de la police avait été un choc. Puis il l'invita à prendre un café, elle bafouilla, accepta, et ils sortirent. Il essaya d'être gentil. Il essaya de l'écouter. Mais elle l'ennuyait.

Après une heure de sourires forcés, il lui dit au revoir et rentra à l'appartement – _leur_ appartement ? – où il retrouva un Jim excité comme une puce. Il lui fit le compte-rendu de la première approche et avoua son peu d'intérêt pour celle qu'il devait conquérir.

« Ouh … Seb'… Je n'en ai rien a foutre que tu n'ais pas envie de te la taper », rit-il. « Je sais très bien qu'elle ne peu m'égaler en aucune mesure, mais fais un effort. Tu n'as qu'à m'imaginer à la place. »

« T'as pas de seins », répliqua Moran.

« Oui. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Ils échangèrent un regard fébrile. Soudainement, Moriarty l'écrasa sur le canapé et rampa lentement au dessus de lui, frottant son bassin contre le sien, le laissant dans l'attente.

« Tu sais », murmura-t-il, « je n'aime pas trop quand tu baises avec ces autres filles en faisant comme si je ne m'en rendrai jamais compte. Tu es à moi, Sebastian Moran. A moi seul. »

Sans plus attendre, il baissa ses lèvres vers les siennes et l'embrassa sans relâche.

Moran s'éveilla le lendemain couché nu sur la moquette du salon. Il trouva un mot sur la table basse :

_Je m'occupe de la petite légiste. Dors bien. _

_Jim XXX_

L'ironie suintait de ce simple petit bout de papier à un tel point qu'il en eut la nausée. Moriarty pourrait-il un jour cesser l'immense comédie qu'était son existence et s'ouvrir enfin à son désir, à ses sentiments – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça, merde !-, à sa présence ?

« Je travaille à l'hôpital » annonça-t-il en guise de bonjour quelques heures plus tard. « C'est amusant. Un peu comme un jeu de rôle grandeur nature … »

« Et la petite Hooper ? »

« Qui a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de m'amuser, moi aussi ? » Moriarty prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à baisser son regard dans le sien. « Je vais prendre mon temps. »

Et il le prit.

Dans ses meilleurs jours, il lui arrivait d'imiter la légiste en parfait histrion, exagérant ses gestes et ses paroles. Il rendait à la perfection sa voix fluette et ses paupières papillonnantes. A travers lui, elle avait l'air d'une délicieuse fillette qui se pâmait, mélodramatique, devant le 'Jimmy' de l'étage d'au dessus. Moran se prit à désirer la pâle demoiselle tant Moriarty parvenait à la sublimer par son jeu.

Il loua un appartement qui lui servait de décors pour 'ses petites farces' comme il aimait à les appeler. C'est là qu'il faisait avec sa petite amie des marathons de séries américaines sirupeuses, enroulés dans une couette, grignotant des snacks qu'il s'amusait à préparer lui-même. Il s'activait à la cuisine en gigotant sur des airs à la mode, totalement dans la peau de son personnage.

Il convoqua Sebastian dans son bureau : « Le troisième round va bientôt commencer, Seb'. Je vais y consacrer beaucoup de mon temps. Il est temps de te faire un faveur. » Il sortit un contrat : « Tu vas devenir mon bras droit. Désormais, tu pourras donner des ordres et gérer mon réseau. Cette solution est temporaire mais, si tu te montres à la hauteur de la tâche, elle pourrait devenir permanente. »

Le sniper était figé sur place. Moriarty le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de lâcher : « Je te fais confiance. Ne me déçois pas. »

S'il se sentit d'abord flatté, Moran dut vite laisser de côté son plaisir. Son rôle était très prenant. Il était malin et intelligent, mais pas au niveau de Jim. Il travaillait beaucoup et se couchait de plus en plus tard pour assurer aux clients du criminel consultant un service toujours aussi parfait.

Son employeur, de son côté, s'activait aux derniers préparatifs de son plan.

Ce fut enfin un soir qu'il rentra, tout joyeux : « Je l'ai rencontré, Seb' ! Il est fabuleux ! Magnifique ! Mais tellement pur et naïf … Je vais prendre mon pied avec lui ! »

La lame insidieuse de la jalousie perça le cœur de Moran à ces mots. Ce putain de détective n'allait tout de même pas lui arracher ce qu'il avait mis tant de jours à obtenir !

* * *

**A/N : **Voilà pour la première partie. La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	2. Coeur pour coeur

**Disclaimer : **(oublié au premier chapitre ... Oups !) Sherlock est une série de la BBC crée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat et dont je ne détiens aucun droit. Le personnage de Sebastian Moran n'étant pas encore apparu dans la série à ce jour, celui-ci est basé en partie sur ses apparition dans les textes de Conan Doyle

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **James Moriarty / Sebastian Moran

* * *

**TALION : Partie II : Coeur pour coeur**

Moran échangea avec John Watson quelques coups mémorables. Mais lui avait un M-16. Avantage à l'américain. Le reste fut simple : l'attacher, le bâillonner, lui fixer 300 grammes de Semtex sur le torse et le pousser dans la voiture. Jolie bombe humaine. Il y avait bien de quoi faire sauter tout le bâtiment. Voilà qui plairait à Jim.

D'autres sous-fifres se chargèrent le l'extirper du véhicule et de le faire entrer dans la piscine. Lui surveillait les opération depuis le bureau du directeur, veillant à ce que chacun des snipers soient en place. Puis, confortablement assit dans un fauteuil, il regarda Jim – _son _Jim – faire son petit numéro.

Il était beau. Petit homme, dans son costume sombre, marchant lentement, tout en finesse. Sa voix montait dans les aigus, pénétrait l'espace, habitait ses oreilles. Il jouait. Partait, revenait, menaçait. Et Moran se repaissait du spectacle de son génie, de sa folie.

Puis vint le coup de théâtre. Le portable de Moriarty sonna, laissant Sebastian perplexe depuis son poste d'observation. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route. La scène de ce qui devait être l'acte final de la pièce s'éloignait, bercée des lumières mouvantes des voitures de police.

Jim se replongea dans le travail et repris en main l'organisation. Il renvoya Moran à sa routine d'assassinats et de traques. Pas un mot ne fus échangé au sujet de l'incident.

Il partit pour Copenhague. La ville le happa dans sa brume et il y resta un peu plus longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'il rentra, elle était là. Sa réponse.

La première chose qu'il vit furent ses jambes. Deux magnifiques fuseaux d'ivoire, croisés avec grâce, terminés par des escarpins à la semelle rouge sang. Puis son regard remonta sur ses cuisses, sa jupe noire qui les épousait à merveille, son sexe qu'il imaginait caché derrière le tissu, sa taille délicieusement fine, son ventre qui se mouvait, imperceptible, à chaque souffle. Elle était là, avec ses longs bras blancs, ses doigts promis aux caresses les plus osées, ses ongles rouges, sa poitrine dont sa veste ne laissait rien deviner d'autre qu'une douceur de soie sur la courbe d'un sein, son cou de cygne, ses cheveux noirs dégagé en chignon, son sourire cruel et ses yeux impénétrables. Elle emplissait la pièce d'un parfum d'interdit.

Jim l'introduisit comme Irène Adler, celle qui prétendait pouvoir utiliser Sherlock et le briser par la suite. Sebastian se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, assis entre eux dans le salon tandis qu'ils prenaient le thé. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une version féminine de son employeur et amant. Et cette femme irréelle lui faisait retrouver un désir qu'il croyait disparu. Elle respirait luxure et contrôle, le gratifiant de sourires légers derrière lesquels il sentait son mépris. Miss Adler était comme Jim. Il le savait. Et cela l'excitait encore plus.

Son odeur affolante s'était infiltrée d ans chacun des pores de sa peau. Elle partit en lui laissant ce souvenir.

« Délicieuse créature, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pu que hocher la tête pour agréer.

Moriarty ne voulait pas de lui pour la nuit. Il demeura alors allongé, seul, à se nourrir de la présence fugace d'Irène Adler dans ses narines. Comme un baiser.

« Ne rêve pas », lui ordonna Jim lors d'une de leurs étreintes, « ni à elle, ni à moi. Nous ne sommes pas des fantasmes. Tu n'es pas comme nous – tu ne le seras jamais. C'est une jeu de quatre. Nous sommes au dessus de tout. Comme les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. » Ses yeux brillaient. « Ne vois-tu pas, Seb', nos chevaux de malheur ? Serlock Holmes ? _on lui donna de bannir la paix hors de la terre_ Mycroft Holmes ? _l'Hadès le suivait_ Irene Adler ? _celui qui le montait tenait à sa main une balance _; moi-même ? _on lui donna une couronne et il partit en vainqueur et pour vaincre encore._ »

Il riait, riait, et s'émerveillait de sa trouvaille. Quatre cavaliers, chevauchant côte-à-côté, loin des êtres du commun. Loin de lui.

Une pensée le consolait, cependant. C'était _lui_ son bras droit, _lui_ avec qui il couchait, _lui_ qui le pénétrait la nuit à la faveur de l'ombre, heurtant ses reins contre les siens. _Lui_ seul.

Irène Adler revint une seule fois. Il était trop occupé par un client récalcitrant pour se joindre à la petite _tea party _de Jim dans le salon. Il pensait pouvoir l'éviter. Peine perdue. Elle se glissa dans son bureau, le rejoignant en quelques pas félins. Rien ne se passa, aucun mot ne fut échangé. D'elle il n'y resta qu'une odeur de succube et la brûlure d'un doigt contre la peau de son cou.

Mais elle échoua et ce fut lui qui se lança sur sa trace. Elle était tenace, il l'était tout autant. A Abu-Simbel, elle tomba dans son piège. Droite et fière, elle ne flancha jamais. Sa peau s'était tannée, elle avait coupé ses cheveux et ses yeux s'étaient voilés. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu sembler plus belle. Elle ne le supplia pas, elle n'usa pas de ses charmes pour le faire céder. Il admira sa détermination et son snobisme si _british_ qui ne flancha pas, même quand il l'abandonna à cet obscur groupuscule pakistanais qui réclamait sa tête. Elle avait tant de Jim sans être lui. _Lui._

Rentrer. Encore. Le retrouver. L'aimer. Ses cheveux blond sale ruisselaient d'eau sous la pluie de Londres, s'écrasant contre son visage. Il leva ses yeux gris vers l'appartement, hésitant à entrer. Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Pour retrouver son amant sans cœur qui l'utilisait sans scrupules ? Pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette relation malsaine où il n'était ni le compagnon, ni le petit-ami rien d'autre que l'ombre fidèle qui revient toujours à son possesseur pour quémander encore plus de caresses distraites. Il l'aimait. Au fond de lui il l'aimait. Il voulait en rire, de cette faiblesse. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un, et surtout pas à un homme. Il était incapable d'expliquer son attirance par d'autres mots que « c'est lui et c'est moi ». Il n'aimait pas les hommes en général. Il aimait un homme. Un seul.

Moran sortit sa clef et ouvrit la porte. Il descendit immédiatement à la cave ranger les armes qu'il avait emportées. Une fois sa tâche finie, il rejoignit son bureau, rangea quelque papiers, classa définitivement le dossier 'Irène Adler' et s'affala sur son fauteuil, exténué.

Quelque chose d'humide le réveilla. Son esprit engourdi mit un temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une bouche pressée contre la sienne. Il se retint d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors, à sa grande surprise, une main caressa son visage, écartant une mèche qui lui chatouillait le nez. Puis plus rien. Il se redressa, les yeux alertes, et trouva le bureau vide de toute présence. Le reste de la nuit fut un brouillard de pensées contradictoires.

Il retrouva Moriarty le lendemain. Celui-ci agissait comme à son habitude. Rien dans son comportement ne laissait supposer son geste de la veille. Il attira sa haute stature vers ses lèvres, lui dispensant un baiser bien plus dur. Sebastian ferma les yeux et le laissa jouer avec sa langue. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Jim s'éloigna de lui. Il le parcourut du regard, le jaugea puis soupira : « Que veux tu de moi, Seb' ? » Il lui tournait le dos, s'appuyant à deux mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Moran fut prit de cours par la question. Putain de merde. Que pouvait-il répondre à une telle question ? Que _devait_-il répondre ?

« Je veux que tu m'aimes » murmura-t-il.

Le silence les engloutit, pesant, suffocant. Le moment était d'une solennité exacerbée qu'il ressentait sur sa peau. Les poils de son torse et de ses bras se dressaient dans l'attente. Son corps tout entier était parcouru d'un frisson. Ses poumons s'emplissaient d'air et le brûlaient.

Jim se retourna, lui faisant face à nouveau. « Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Depuis le début. Depuis toujours. Peut-être. »

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, baissant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ils se fixèrent. Le regard de Jim lui apparut alors dans une nudité crue dont il ne le croyait pas capable. Ce fut fugace mais bien réel.

Moran était désorienté. Ce regard était vrai. Trop vrai. Ce n'était pas lui. Pas le Moriarty menteur et manipulateur, le génie, le criminel consultant, le fou. Ce n'était pas celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Ce n'était que le souvenir d'un passé lointain, une trace d'enfance et d'innocence qui s'accrochait à lui et se fondait dans ses ténèbres. Tout ce qu'il avait cru désirer jusque là … ses rêves d'amour … il n'en voulait plus.

Son regard s'assombrit. D'un geste de la main, il balaya les restes du petit déjeuner sur le comptoir. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol en un fracas. Sans plus attendre, il y hissa son amant – son damnateur – et prit possession de ses lèvres. Emporté, enflammé, Sebastian glissa une main sur l'entrejambe de Jim et entreprit de la caresser avec dévotion, le sentant se durcir sous ses doigts. Il ne lâchait pas sa bouche sur laquelle il brûlait ses mots et toutes ses déclarations. Il le dénudait par saccade, détachant un bouton entre chaque gémissement, chaque souffle lourd qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres unies.

Jim ronronnait sous ses ministrations. De sa gorge s'évadaient quelques grognements d'approbation couplée de plaisir quand il vint poser ses lèvres sur sa verge. Il siffla son prénom, les dents serrées, en atteignant l'orgasme. _Sebastian._

Ils firent leur route jusqu'au lit dans un brouillard de baisers et de caresses de plus en plus inquisitrices. Le matelas les accueillit avec un bruit mou qui se perdit dans le bourdonnement de leurs oreilles.

Sebastian pénétra Jim avec douceur, se régalant de la sensation. Cette place là, entre ses cuisses, lui était rarement dévouée. Leurs yeux demeuraient liés. Il bougeait lentement, faisant face à toute la splendeur de son génie d'amant dont le torse se soulevait à chacun de ses souffles erratiques.

Il l'aima. Comme une première fois, comme une dernière fois. Il lui fit l'amour. Une fois.

Son membre allait et venait en lui, se calquant sur le rythme de leurs respirations. Aspirer, expirer. Le monde était réduit à un point unique : la jonction de leurs corps. Les sensations lui parvenaient par vagues ininterrompues, le noyant encore plus dans l'extase. L'odeur entêtante de leur transpiration mêlée à celle plus doucereuse de sexe l'entourait. A chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait, il abandonnait dans la bouche de Jim des morceaux de son cœur, gravillons chauds pulsant sous l'effort.

Ils atteignirent le plaisir suprême en même temps, lui se répandant en Jim et Jim sur son ventre. Des relents de stupre imprégnaient les draps. La fin du monde était venue et repartie si vite …

Les jours passèrent, les mois passèrent.

« Je vais partir pour un petit voyage d'agrément, Seb'. Tu te chargeras de mon petit _business_. »

« Et tu vas où ? »

« J'ai un billet pour une petite cure de torture chez Holmes & Co. »

« Putain Jim … tu peux pas être sérieux, des fois ? »

« Je le suis, mon tigre. » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. _Un putain de dément._

Il s'y prépara en sifflotant _Staying Alive _des Bee Gees, endossant sa propre tenue de combat. Le lendemain, il se laissa capturer par le gouvernement britannique.

Il fut de retour quelques temps plus tard, le même sourire placardé sur ses lèvres que Moran s'empressa d'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour fêter ton retour ? » lui demanda-t-il avec empressement, s'inquiétant de son visage tuméfié par des heures d'interrogatoire.

« Sherlock Holmes, mon tigre, je veux Sherlock Holmes. »

Son obsession pour le détective devint encore plus prenante. Son être tout entier était dévoué à la préparation de son chef-d'œuvre, de sa pièce maîtresse : la chute de l'histoire. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil, refusant de se nourrir. Son teint devenait encore plus pâle. Il ne sortait plus, avait abandonné toutes ses affaires professionnelles à Sebastian et le refusait de plus en plus souvent dans sa couche.

Puis le grand jour arriva.

« Tu aurais dû me voir avec une couronne, chéri », rigola Jim quand il lui rendit visite en prison, « tu m'aurais sauté tout de suite ! » Il semblait requinqué.

Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur à travers la vitre qui les séparaient. Sebastian brûlait de le toucher, de le prendre, de l'embrasser. Il lui fallut cependant refréner ses ardeurs. L'exécution de la suite du plan reposait sur ses épaules.

Obéir aux ordres. C'était ce pour quoi il avait signé. Pourtant, la peur le tenaillait. Il avait l'impression que la fin était proche. Jim avait beau se prétendre cavalier de la Mort, il n'en demeurait pas moins soumis à ses caprices. Il craignait pour lui.

Il lui débusqua un avocat, se chargea d'intimider les jurés et prépara son retour.

Le procès fut un délice. Voir Sherlock Holmes perdre lamentablement face à Jim lui procura milles fabuleuses sensations. Son patron mâchouillait lentement un chewing-gum, exagérant les mouvement de sa mâchoire quand il savait qu'il le regardait. Son air blasé et son petit sourcil levé en signe de défi l'excitèrent. Il se sentait rentrer dans le jeu, baignant dans la folie qui le régissait.

Il en fut cependant bien vite expulsé : « Moran, dépose-moi chez ce cher Mr Holmes, j'ai quelque mots à échanger avec lui. » Rien d'autre. Juste un ordre cinglant. Pas de retrouvailles passionnées. Pas même une poignée de mains.

Le goût de la jalousie était affreusement amer sur le bout de sa langue. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était jamais arraché lui-même son putain de cœur pour que tout cela cesse. Assis face à la solitude de l'appartement, il considéra cette option. Peut-être … peut-être que s'il plongeait ses doigts aussi loin que possible, il pourrait en retirer un trophée palpitant qui mettrait fin à sa misérable _sentimentalité._

Ce fut comme une longue chute. Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher tandis qu'il voyait Moriarty s'éloigner au loin, vers Kitty Riley, vers Sherlock, vers sa chute. Certes, il était toujours présent à ses côtés, fidèle à sa tâche, gérant l'organisation et les différentes enquêtes qui devaient discréditer le détective consultant mais Jim ne lui accordait plus que des regards affairés qui lui faisaient l'effet de coups de poignards massacrant son torse.

Il observa sans ciller les deux gosses qui pleuraient et suppliaient qu'il les délivres. Quand avait-il perdu toute capacité d'empathie pour qui que ce soit d'autre que son monstrueux amant ? Les pleurs lui vrillaient les oreilles. Il faisait chaud sous sa cagoule. Le visage de Sherlock tournait en boucle sur l'écran derrière lui. S'il en avait le courage, il se retournerait et briserait la petite télévision à poings nus pour effacer ce visage honni qui lui avait tout volé. Les bris de verre dans ses chairs le revigoreraient.

Jim passait le plus clair de son temps chez Kitty Riley, jouant son rôle avec encore plus de virtuosité que celui du petit ami de Molly Hooper – que devenait-elle, cette fille ? - et laissait l'appartement vide.

Tout le feu, toute la force de ce qui les unissaient s'étaient taris. Il n'y avait plus que Sherlock pour Moriarty. Moran alluma sa première cigarette depuis sept ans, mais elle ne lui procura aucune chaleur.

Il essaya de le rendre jaloux. Juliet, Lily, Vera. Brune, rousse, blonde. Des yeux à se damner, une poitrine plantureuse, des courbes splendides. Rien de la part de Jim.

Pour oublier le vide grandissant à ses côtés, il se consacra sans relâche au bon fonctionnement du réseau criminel, gérant affaires et commandes sans jamais faillir à la tâche. C'est ainsi que Moriarty le trouva, cette nuit-là : les yeux penchés sur son ordinateur, appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau où s'éparpillait les dossiers. Il sentit ses mains dans son dos avant de comprendre que Jim s'était mis à masser lentement le creux entre ses omoplates, en chassant lentement la tension accumulée par ses heures de travail. Sebastian décida de profiter de ce geste bien trop rare. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

« C'est demain » dit simplement Moriarty. Tous deux le savaient. Ils avaient préparé ce jour depuis longtemps. « Je compte sur toi, Seb' » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, « Tu es ma pièce maîtresse. »

Il éloigna le fauteuil du bureau, le faisant rouler sur le parquet jusqu'à ce qu'il ai assez d'espace pour s'asseoir face à Moran, sur ses cuisses. Du bout de ses petits doigts, il retraça les lignes de son visage. Son amant n'osait croire à sa chance. Le vent avait finalement tourné. Jim était de retour vers lui. Il se laissa faire tandis que le criminel consultant explorait sa peau avec une concentration qu'il ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais destinée.

Ils eurent une nuit heureuse et simple, sans fioritures et sans folie. Sebastian se donna complètement, ne cherchant pas d'explications au brusque changement dans le comportement de Jim. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : savourer chacun des mouvements lents qu'il faisait en lui. Au fond de la nuit, il crut déceler une tendresse enfantine, inexplicable, dans leurs baisers. Mais ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte (ou ne voulait se rendre compte), c'était que ceux-ci avaient un goût d'adieux.

Le lendemain, il se tint fidèle au poste, son viseur braqué sur John Watson. Il ne le lâcha pas une seconde du regard. Son cœur fit un bond quand sa cible courut jusqu'au parvis de l'hôpital. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Le détective avait sauté.

Il rangea son fusil de sniper sans précipitation, savourant l'immense sentiment de soulagement qui l'avait gagné en apprenant la mort de Sherlock Holmes. Celui qu'il considérait comme son rival avait désormais le visage éclaté en une mare rouge sur le sol. En l'imaginant, misérable cadavre brisé, il eut un sourire. Il était temps d'aller fêter ça avec Jim.

L'air était doux. C'était une belle journée. Quelques mèches blondes vinrent titiller son visage. L'envie le prit de lever le nez pour savourer le vent délicat qui parcourait les rues. Il marcha sans se presser jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une équipe d'infirmiers et de médecins s'activait autour du corps du jeune Holmes, le hissant sur un brancard. Il sourit.

Puis il sentit le froid. Une bise venue de nulle part qui l'enveloppa et le glaça jusqu'à l'os. Son pouls s'accéléra, son souffle s'amenuisa et il mordit inconsciemment ses lèvres. Une terreur inexplicable venait de s'emparer de lui.

Moran entendit l'infirmière crier : « il y en un au autre ! Il y a un autre homme sur le toit ! » Les quelques badauds et les médecins se tournèrent vers elle. On entendait les sirènes de la police qui se rapprochait. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. « Il baigne dans son sang ! » poursuivit-elle, « je crois qu'il est mort ! »

Et le monde s'effondra sous ses pieds.

* * *

**A/N : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez ma première fanfic avec ce pairing. Je bosse dessus par coup depuis un bon bout de temps et j'étais vraiment impatiente de le poster :-D La suite et fin, plus courte, ne devrait pas trop se faire attendre ...

**Quand Moriarty évoque les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse**, les citations en italiques sont tirées du Livre de l'Apocalypse (Nouveau Testament, Bible). Cette idée d'attribuer aux Holmes, à Irène et à Moriarty les rôles des 4 cavaliers me tourne dans le tête depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je pense peut-être écrire quelque chose là dessus ... J'ai associé Sherlock à la Guerre (cheval rouge comme le feu et épée), Irène à la Famine (cheval noir et balance), Mycrof à la Pestilence (cheval vert et enfers) et Moriarty aux Bêtes Sauvages - souvent considéré comme le cavalier de la Mort - (cheval blanc et couronne)

Voilà pour la pose culture !

Si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas : le bouton review n'est pas loin !


	3. Amant pour amant

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **MorMor

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock = BBC + Mark Gatiss + Steven Moffat

* * *

**TALION : Partie III : Amant pour amant**

Moran était vide. Il bougeait, vivait, parlait. Mais au fond de lui, il n'y avait plus rien. Le monde autour de lui était flou, sans couleurs. La nuit, il restait allongé des heures les yeux ouverts, contemplant sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre.

Ses journées étaient occupées par des heures d'exercice physique qui visaient à le fatiguer à l'extrême. Car dans ces moments-là, quand son corps lâchait sous l'épuisement et le manque de sommeil, _il_ venait à lui.

Jim était à ses côtés quand il s'effondrait après une centaine de pompes et deux nuits sans sommeil. Il le regardait en souriant, lui tendait la main, l'appelait à lui. Et Sebastian répondait. Ils parlaient des heures entières. Leurs conversations n'avaient aucun sens, mais qu'importe, puisqu'elles paraissaient vraies.

Il hallucinait et le savait parfaitement, mais cette torture était trop délicieuse pour s'en passer. Il voulait le revoir encore et encore et l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ensemble entendus dans les draps blancs, vides de toute tâche. Immaculés.

(Le sang de Jim avait formé comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Il était beau dans la mort. La flaque rouge obsédait Moran. C'était la dernière couronne de son roi et il la haïssait. Quand ce n'était pas _lui _qui lui apparaissait, c'était elle, la tâche impossible à effacer. Elle s'étendait, coulant, roulant sur le sol et dans son lit.)

Il se demanda s'il devenait fou. Ça faisait mal.

Un soir Moriary vint à nouveau. Il se glissa sous les draps à côté de lui. Son corps était froid, froid comme la mort.

Cette fois, il ne lui parla pas en bribes de souvenirs et fragments de conversations passées qu'il assemblait dans sa tête pour le rendre vivant. A la place, il lui parla de la loi du Talion : « Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent ». "Il est temps de me venger" dit-il à Sebastian. Etait-ce encore une hallucination ? Pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre. S'il avait pu baiser avec un fantôme, il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Mais Moriarty à nouveau s'effaça et Moran replongea dans sa torpeur.

En voyant le corps sans vie de son amant sur le sol, c'était sa propre vie qui avait défilé devant ses yeux, comme s'il allait mourir à son tour.

Il avait revu Mindy et la fête où elle avait pris sa virginité. Elle avait trois ans de plus que lui, de l'acné et pas de poitrine. Il l'avait adorée comme on adore une déesse et de toutes les filles et les femmes qui la suivirent seul son nom lui était revenu en mémoire. Puis il s'était souvenu de l'armée, de sa hargne et sa fougue, de sa rapide montée en grade, de Adrian et des plans qu'il lui avait vendu. On l'avait renvoyé deux mois plus tard.

A son grand étonnement, il n'avait pas vu s'aligner devant ses yeux tous ses meurtres. Le seul cadavre que son esprit lui avait montré était celui de Jim, le cadavre de tout ce qu'il représentait et de tout ce qui était mort avec lui.

Il songea à ce que le fantôme venait de lui dire, à la loi du Talion. Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent. Coeur pour cœur, amant pour amant. Alors, il se sentit revivre. Il allait appliquer la loi. Et puisque Sherlock Holmes était mort, il lui arracherait ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

**ooOoo**

Il monta lentement les marches, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer les lattes de bois sous son poids. Une fois sur le palier, il se délesta de son sac et retira les cartons qui obstruaient la fenêtre. Il enfila une paire de gants, essentielle pour ne pas laisser de traces, et essuya la buée sur les carreaux. Vérifiant qu'il se trouvait bien en face de l'appartement de sa cible, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sac et en sortit son PSG-1. En quelques gestes mécaniques, mille fois répétés, il revissa le canon, accrocha la lunette, déplia les pieds de soutien et les télescopa pour qu'ils soient de la bonne longueur. Enfin, il cala le fusil de précision devant la fenêtre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa cible.

_Jim le jour de leur rencontre, petit roi sur son trône de vices._

Il gardait un regard résolument immobile. Son œil gauche était tellement fermé que ses paupières lui faisaient mal. Il ne voudrait pas le rater. Du mouvement, enfin. Et John Watson apparaît à la fenêtre.

_Jim le prenant par derrière, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau et soufflant à chaque mouvement de ses reins._

Il avait l'air minuscule. Toutes ses victimes étaient ridicules de nanisme dans son viseur, mais John Watson plus que les autres. Il eut envie de rire sans joie à sa vue. Misérable, toute petite chose affaissée de chagrin, écrasée sur elle-même. Il le suivit à travers la fenêtre.

_Jim lui souriant, lui disant qu'il avait confiance en lui et en lui seul._

Sa cible s'arrêta face à la fenêtre, regardant dans le vide, les yeux fixés sans le voir sur son assassin. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage émacié. Des cernes lui dévorait les yeux. Son regard semblait osciller entre démence latente et désespoir. _Putain_, pensa alors Moran. _C'est moi_.

_Lui-même, se laissant mourir à petit feu pour ne serai-ce qu'une seconde d'hallucination aux côtés de Jim. _

C'était comme s'il contemplait son reflet dans un miroir. Sa main trembla en serrant le fusil. Il … il n'arrivait pas à tirer. C'était trop. Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge et tout à coup, il se mit à pleurer.

_John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, partageant enquêtes et aventures. Complices, amis, peut-être plus. Comme Jim et lui._

Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, pas même quand il l'avait enterré. Il ne voulait pas le croire mort, ne voulait pas faire son deuil. Mais en cet instant, face à ce Dr Watson diminué par la peine, ses émotions reprirent le contrôle. Il pleura en silence, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son coude.

Quand il eut réussi à se calmer, il releva les yeux vers la fenêtre. John était encore là. Une brève seconde, ce fut comme si leurs regards se croisaient. Même perte d'un être aimé, même passé militaire, même tentative de survie par les souvenirs et le déni. Puis ce fut tout.

Moran ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Sherlock Holmes était mort et son ami souffrait suffisamment pour que la loi du Talion puisse être considérée comme appliquée. Il se sentit soulagé. Fini la folie et les fantômes. A lui d'aller de l'avant.

Il se redressa, démonta son arme et la rangea. _C'est ce que Jim aurait voulu_, pensa-t-il, q_ue je perpétue son œuvre et que je poursuive son règne._

**ooOoo**

Sebastian Moran prit en main les rennes de l'organisation criminelle de Moriarty. Il élimina froidement tous les opportunistes qui tentèrent de prétendre à sa place. Siégeant derrière son bureau, il était le nouveau maître en demeure. Avec sa force et sa détermination, il parvint à redresser le réseau et à le maintenir en puissance de par le monde, malgré les morts étranges de ses collaborateurs qui survenaient de plus en plus régulièrement et les rumeurs folles évoquant des morts revenus à la vie – Irène Adler aperçue au Mexique, Sherlock Holmes à Bombay.

Il se couchait tard, mais serein. Le spectre de Jim de ne le hantait plus. Seul son souvenir persistait dans ses draps d'où son odeur peu à peu s'estompait. La nuit, en rêve, il lui faisait l'amour. C'était une vie un peu bancale, mais elle lui suffisait.

Enfoui sous ses couvertures, seul, Sebastian Moran s'endort. Son amour bientôt le rejoindra au pays des songes. Tout est paisible.

L'ombre dans le coin amène le chaos. Le cavalier de la guerre vient pour détruire. D'eux, de leur combat, un seul ressortira vivant. Plaise-t-à la Mort de faire son choix.

* * *

**A/N: **Done ! J'espère que Talion vous aura plus ! Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire et de le partager avec vous, de plus que je suis désormais titulaire d'un bac L mention très bien (racontage de vie ...)

Merci pour vos reviews passées et futures !


End file.
